Lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer-related deaths with poor survival rate worldwide. Non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) accounts for 85% of all lung cancers and 60% of these have overexpression of wild-type EGFR (wtEGFR), which portends a poor prognosis. EGFR tyrosine kinase inhibitors (TKIs) have been effective for treatment of NSCLCs with activating EGFR mutations but not against NSCLCs with wtEGFR overexpression, indicating an urgent need for novel strategies to treat this class of tumors.